Passages in Time
by Saberdragon Entertainment
Summary: Sometimes even geniuses are wrong. Doctor Who/Bible crossover.
1. Luke 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (that'd be BBC) or The Bible (that'd be God)**

A young sheep was the only witness to the appearance of the blue box on a cold, winter night. The sheep immediately stopped grazing when it

heard a sudden grinding noise. As the sheep watched, a large, blue box appeared in the field a few yards away. It kept its distance as a door on

the box opened. Two people, a man and a woman, walked out of the box and looked around. The woman looked to be in her early twenties. She

had long, blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a black shirt under a denim jacket. The man was wearing

brown pants, black shoes, and a black shirt. A long, brown duster completed his wardrobe.

"Where are we Doctor?" the woman asked.

"Not sure about the 'where' Rose." the Doctor answered. "But according to the TARDIS computers, we're in the year 5 A.D."

Rose could make out a town faintly illuminated by the moonlight.

"Maybe someone in that town will tell us where we are." Rose suggested.

The Doctor wasn't even paying attention. He was looking at a bright star that was directly over the city.

"I've never seen a star like that before." he commented.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rose asked.

"What?" he said. "Of course I am. You said 'maybe someone in that town will tell us where we are'. Well, there's only one way to find out."

The two of them walked away from the TARDIS in the direction of the town. Fifteen minutes later, they were wandering the town's streets, looking

for someone who could help them out.

"It looks like everyone has turned in for the night." Rose commented.

"We'll just come back tomorrow." The Doctor told her.

As they turned to leave the town, they saw a group of men running down the street. The men were all wearing robes and sandals. Each one

carried a staff with a hook at one end.

"They must be shepherds." the Doctor observed.

"Let's follow them and find out why they're running through the town at this hour." Rose said.

Rose started to run after the shepherds with the Doctor right behind her. They ran all the way across the small town until they reached a cave

opening cut into a hillside. The shepherds went right inside, but Rose and the Doctor held back.

"Should we follow them inside?" she asked.

"Of course." The Doctor responded.

They walked in and discovered that the cave was a stable. The shepherds were surrounding a man, a woman, and a baby in a manger. The

shepherds were all worshiping the baby as the woman kept watch.

"Truly this is the Savior!" one of the shepherds proclaimed.

Rose approached the woman and introduced herself and the Doctor, referring to him by his alias.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Rose and this is John."

"Hello Rose." The woman answered. "My name is Mary and this is my husband Joseph."

"_Where have I heard those names before?_" the Doctor wondered to himself.

"What is the child's name?" Rose asked.

"He won't be named yet, but we're going to name him Jesus." Joseph told them.

"Impossible!" the Doctor exclaimed.


	2. The Prophet

**A/N: I want to thank those who read and reviewed my story. I can't believe that people liked the story. And I also want to thank my two beta readers that I can't acknowledge by name since they aren't members of this site yet. That being said, here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

"What is impossible sir?" Mary asked.

"Oh, it's nothing important." The Doctor lied. "No offense, but he doesn't look much like you."

"It's okay." Joseph said. "I was actually thinking the same thing."

"Glad to hear that I'm not completely crazy." The Doctor said quickly. "We have to leave now, so good luck and congratulations!"

The Doctor turned and walked out of the cave before anyone could say anything.

"Sorry about that." Rose said. "He acts really strange sometimes. It was really nice meeting you."

Rose smiled at them and followed the Doctor out of the cave. When she reached the outside, she saw that the Doctor was already walking down

the street in the direction of the TARDIS. She ran after him and caught up quickly.

"That was rather impolite you know." she said to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all." He told her sarcastically. "This is how I act when something I've believed for hundreds of years turns out to be wrong."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Rose," he began, "do you know who that child was?"

"Mary said his name was Jesus." Rose answered.

"That's right. Now does anything about that name seem familiar to you?" he asked.

"Kind of." she responded. "But I'm not completely sure."

"Rose," the Doctor said, deciding to spell it out for her, "if that child is who his name suggests he is, then he is the one that people think is the Son

of God!"

"Son of God?" she questioned. Like the Doctor, Rose did not believe in a God.

"Yes," he told her, "Son of God, which means that there really is a God!"

"That's impossible!" she told him.

"Funny." he said. "I remember being criticized for saying something similar."

"At least I didn't say it in front of the family of the boy!" Rose said indignantly. "On second thought, it doesn't matter. We'll just go back to the

TARDIS and figure this out in the morning."

"Gladly." the Doctor responded.

The two of them made their way back to the field, arriving at the TARDIS fairly quickly. However, the TARDIS was not alone. An elderly man sat

cross-legged on the ground near the TARDIS. He had gray, shoulder-length hair, and a long, gray beard. He wore a dark red robe and sandals.

"Who're you?" the Doctor questioned.

"I am the prophet Isaiah." The man answered as he stood up. "You must be the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

"How do you know our names?" Rose asked. "We've just met you."

"I know many things, Rose Tyler, born April 27th, 1987." Isaiah told her as he turned to face her. "You are the daughter of Peter and Jackie Tyler.

Your father was killed in an accident a few months after your birth. In 2006, you met the Doctor when he saved your life from an extraterrestrial

being. You have traveled across time and space with him ever since."

Rose was too stunned to reply.

"Now Doctor," Isaiah said turning from Rose to the Doctor, "I trust I do not have to explain myself to you?"

"No." the Doctor responded.

"Excellent." Isaiah said. "Now we must be off."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well," Isaiah said turning toward her once again, "I was sent to guide the two of you through history, so that you may understand the magnitude

of what you have witnessed tonight."

"Sent by whom?" she asked.

"I was sent by the one true God, that you may believe in Him." Isaiah told them.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Rose asked

"You will know by the end of our journey together." Isaiah answered.

"Who says we're going to travel with you?" the Doctor said.

"Ah, yes." Isaiah said turning to the Doctor. "I assumed that you would ask that question. I'm afraid that you have no choice but to travel with me

Doctor."

"Says who?" the Doctor responded. "I don't have to let you aboard my TARDIS, so unless you've got one of your own, then we're not going

anywhere."

"I never said that we would be traveling by your methods, Doctor." Isaiah told him.

Isaiah raised his hands and a bright flash of light enveloped the three of them.


	3. Genesis 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

"What just happened?" Rose asked as the light faded.

She and the Doctor looked around and realized that they were in a completely different place. It was raining heavily, but Rose was too confused to pay it any attention.

"Where are we?" she asked before anyone could answer her first question.

"Where and _when_." the Doctor corrected her.

"What do you mean _when_?" Rose asked him. "Are you telling me we traveled through time?"

"Evidently." the Doctor answered her.

"How do you know?" Rose questioned.

"I presume that it is one of the many abilities of a Time Lord?" Isaiah interrupted.

"Yes it is." the Doctor confirmed. "How did you know that I'm a Time Lord?"

"Let's just say I know someone who knows a thing or two." Isaiah responded.

"How are you able to travel through time without a TARDIS or any other form of time-machine?" the Doctor asked.

"I was given many abilities for this journey." Isaiah told them.

"You still haven't answered my question." Rose reminded Isaiah.

"I'd prefer to keep the when unknown. Let's just say a few hundred years ago." Isaiah told her. "As for the where, I believe we're in what is known in modern times as the country of Turkey."

"Now for my next question:" Rose continued, "why are we here?"

"To learn the first lesson of our journey: the power of God's promises." Isaiah answered.

"If I may interrupt with a somewhat irrelevant question, why is it raining so hard?" the Doctor asked.

"I am glad that you asked Doctor." Isaiah said. "It is actually quite relevant. The purpose of this rain is a world-wide deluge that will wipe out almost all life from this planet."

"Impossible." the Doctor responded.

'_Wow twice in one day. That must be a record_.' Rose thought to herself. But what she said out loud was: "Why do they need to be destroyed?"

"It is because of mankind's great wickedness." Isaiah answered her

"There was never a world-ending flood that destroyed all life on the planet." The Doctor told Isaiah.

"I said _almost_ all life." Isaiah countered.

The next moment, the three of them were in a completely different place. It was really dark in the area, until Rose and the Doctor realized that they were standing in the shadow of a colossal wooden boat.

"What is this?" the Doctor asked astonished. "How did you do that?"

"I told you that I was given many abilities for this journey." Isaiah reminded them. "This boat is an Ark. It was built by a man named Noah. On board it is Noah, his family, seven of every kind of animal that can be eaten according to Noah's beliefs, and two of every other kind of animal found on Earth."

"And they're there to survive this flood and repopulate the Earth?" the Doctor asked.

"You catch on quickly, Doctor." Isaiah confirmed. "Now we must continue on to the second part of this story: the ending."

The bright light surrounded them again. When it faded this time, Rose and the Doctor discovered that they were on top of a mountain. The Ark lay near by. They could see a small group of people standing around an altar singing praises. A rainbow stretched across the blue sky above them.

"We are now over a year into the future. The flood has subsided, and the ark's occupants have disembarked." Isaiah informed them.

"Who are they praising?" Rose asked.

"God of course." Isaiah told her.

"What's with the rainbow?" the Doctor asked. "It's the boldest rainbow I've ever seen."

"That is because it is the first and most important rainbow." Isaiah answered. "All others that follow it are merely reminders of what this one represents."

"And what does it represent?" Rose inquired.

"It represents a promise that a flood shall never again destroy this world." Isaiah answered. "And as I'm sure you're aware Doctor, that promise is still being kept."

"Yes it is." the Doctor admitted.

"Now then, I do believe it is time for us to continue to our next lesson." Isaiah told them.

As the white light appeared again, all Rose could think was '_Now where?'_.


	4. Genesis 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

The next place Rose and the Doctor found themselves in was a field at night. Upon examining her surroundings, Rose learned that the field was full of watermelon-size rocks. She also noticed a man sleeping nearby using one of the rocks as a pillow.

The man was fairly young looking; Rose guessed his age at mid-twenties, but it was hard for her to tell. He was wearing a robe that went from his shoulders to his feet, and wooden sandals were nearby.

"This is the man we are here for." Isaiah told them. "His name is Jacob."

"Why is he sleeping in a field in the middle of nowhere?" Rose asked.

"He is on a journey to a relative's house." Isaiah answered.

"What are we doing here?" the Doctor questioned.

"We are here for our next lesson: the glory of God." Isaiah explained. "However, we will be doing things a little differently this time."

He walked over to the sleeping man and placed each of his hands on the man's temples. A purple light, similar to the teleporting light, engulfed the three of them. When it faded, they were in the same place. The only difference was that the man was awake and standing.

"What was that light and why did you wake him up?" Rose asked.

"I did not wake him, we are in his dream." Isaiah told her. "Watch what happens."

Suddenly, a ladder appeared reaching from the earth to the sky. There were angels ascending and descending on it.

"What is it with angels?" the Doctor thought out loud.

"Do not be afraid, Doctor." Isaiah told him. "These are not machines or aliens."

"How do you… never mind." the Doctor responded.

A powerful voice came down from the top of the ladder and said to Jacob, "I am the Lord, the God of Abraham and the God of your father Isaac; the land on which you lie, I will give it to you and to your descendants. Your descendants will also be like the dust of the earth, and you will spread out to the west and to the east and to the north and to the south; and in you and in your descendants shall all the families of the earth be blessed. Behold, I am with you and will keep you wherever you go, and will bring you back to this land; for I will not leave you until I have done what I have promised you."

Then time seemed to stop for Jacob, the angels, and the land around them. The voice continued speaking, but this time it was directed to Rose and the Doctor.

"Soon, your journey shall be complete. For now however, you shall continue to learn from my servant Isaiah. Listen to him, for he teaches an invaluable lesson."

After that, time returned to normal, and the purple light appeared again, this time returning them to reality.

"Was that really God?" Rose asked.

"I think we will know for ourselves soon enough Rose." the Doctor answered.

"Well spoken Doctor." Isaiah told him. "What you have just witnessed was but a small sample of the Lord's immeasurable glory and majesty."

"What about him?" Rose questioned pointing to the still-sleeping Jacob. "What was that all about?"

"Jacob's father was a God-fearing man named Abraham." Isaiah began. "Because of his faithfulness, God himself made a promise to Abraham. The promise was that Abraham would become the father of many nations. Over the course of the next twenty years, Jacob hear will work for permission to marry two sisters, and he will father twelve children. These twelve will be the start of the twelve tribes of Israel."

"He had two wives?" Rose questioned.

"That was fairly common in this time period Rose." the Doctor told her.

"By the way," the Doctor said, turning to Isaiah, "how are we not waking him up?"

"We do not have a physical presence here," Isaiah told them, "merely a spiritual one. Watch, for he is waking."

Sure enough, the sun had risen as they were in Jacob's dream, and now Jacob was waking up.

"Surely the Lord is in this place, and I did not know it." Jacob said.

The Doctor noticed the fear in Jacob's voice as he said: "How awesome is this place! This is none other than the house of God, and this is the gate of heaven."

Then Jacob stood up, and took the stone that he used as a pillow. He set it up like a pillar and poured oil on its top from a flask at his waist. Then he said to himself: "If God will be with me and will keep me on this journey that I take, and will give me food to eat and garments to wear, and I return to my father's house in safety, then the Lord will be my God. This stone, which I have set up as a pillar, will be God's house, and of all that You give me I will surely give a tenth to You."

"He is praying to God." Isaiah explained. "He will call this place Bethel, and that is what it shall be known as among his family. Now then, we must be off, for our next lesson awaits us. It is time to meet one of my fellow prophets."

The light surrounded them once again, and they left Bethel behind.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Writer's block is a pain. And I wanted to get 'The Fox and the Liger' started too. I wanted to mention that I made a few minor changes to the story: I've decided that Isaiah did tell them who he was sent by, and what they're doing; the first 3 chapters were changed accordingly. It won't affect the story in a big way, their's just a different purpose to the journey. Sorry if this is an unwelcome change. And yes, there is some actual Bible-text in this chapter; it was necessary.**


	5. The Story of Jonah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

The three travelers landed on the deck of a ship when they arrived at their next destination. The ship was currently going through a very large storm with heavy rains, high winds, thunder, and lightning. Several crewmembers were tossing crates over the side of the ship into the sea. Rose and the Doctor were surprised to find that no one noticed them.

"What's going on?" Rose shouted over the storm to Isaiah.

"Wait until we get below deck!" Isaiah shouted back.

He led them down a flight of stairs into the hold of the ship. The storm wasn't as loud, so they could speak normally. A man was sleeping in a bed in one corner.

"This is our next lesson," Isaiah told them, "The Generosity of God."

"Why are we on a ship in the middle of a storm?" the Doctor asked.

"Because of that man." Isaiah said, pointing to the sleeping man. "His name is Jonah. God told him to go and preach to a city called Nineveh. Nineveh is a very evil city, lots of crime and things like that. Naturally, Jonah was reluctant to go to Nineveh. So he decided to try to run away from God on this ship. That was a mistake as you can see."

"So this storm is here because he tried to run away from God?" Rose asked.

"That's a good summary, yes." Isaiah replied.

Just then, the crewmembers came down into the hold and woke Jonah up. The captain approached him and said, "How is it that you are sleeping? Get up, call on your god. Perhaps your god will be concerned about us so that we will not perish."

One man suggested, "Come, let us cast lots so we may learn on whose account this calamity has struck us"

They cast lots and the lot fell on Jonah.

Then the man said to him, "Tell us, now! On whose account has this calamity struck us? What is your occupation? And where do you come from? What is your country? From what people are you?"

"I am a Hebrew, and I fear the LORD God of heaven who made the sea and the dry land." Jonah answered.

"How could you do this? How could you try to flee from God?" another man asked.

"What should we do to you that the sea may become calm for us?" the captain asked.

"Pick me up and throw me into the sea. Then the sea will become calm for you, for I know that on account of me this great storm has come upon you." Jonah answered.

After he said this, the crewmembers returned to the deck of the ship.

"Now what are they doing?" Rose asked.

"They are going to try to row out of the storm, which will ultimately fail." Isaiah answered.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, Jonah went up to the deck. Isaiah motioned for Rose and the Doctor to join him as he followed Jonah. As they reached the deck, they watched as Jonah was picked up by two of the crewmembers and tossed into the sea. Immediately the storm disappeared and the sea became calm.

"That's horrible!" Rose exclaimed. "How can they just throw him into the sea like that!"

"Do not worry, Rose." Isaiah told her. "He is unharmed. The Lord has sent a large fish to swallow Jonah. In three days time, after much prayer, the fish will return Jonah to the shore. He will then continue to Nineveh. That is where we will continue our lesson."

A flash of light later, the three of them were in an enormous city. Hundreds of people were crowding the streets as they went about their daily lives. The Doctor was the first to spot Jonah as he went around to various people, telling them to repent of their evil ways.

"This city doesn't seem so bad." Rose commented.

"Don't be fooled by its current peace, Rose." the Doctor told her. "I would imagine things are much worse later in the day and at night."

"You're absolutely right, Doctor." Isaiah confirmed.

They continued to follow Jonah as he did the work that was given to him. The Doctor was surprised at how well-received Jonah was. Most of the people Jonah spoke to listened to his every word. Some even began following him to listen to his messages.

"Now that you have an idea of how Jonah is changing the lives of the people, I will take you to the final part of this lesson: Jonah's message being relayed to the King." Isaiah told them.

Isaiah transported them to an ornate throne room. The King was sitting on his throne, reading a scroll about the city's harvests. Then the door opened and one of the King's servants entered. He told the King all about Jonah's message; greatly disturbing the King. The King rose from the throne and swiftly exited the palace, with Rose, Isaiah, and the Doctor following him. The King then made his way over to a cart near the palace. Rose turned away as the King removed his robe and replaced it with some sackcloth that was on the cart. He then traveled to a blacksmith and procured a bag of ashes, which he then poured out into the street and sat down in. A servant who had followed came up to the King, who issued a proclamation saying,

"In Nineveh by the decree of the king and his nobles: Do not let man, beast, herd, or flock taste a thing. Do not let them eat or drink water. But both man and beast must be covered with sackcloth; and let men call on God earnestly that each may turn from his wicked way and from the violence which is in his hands. Who knows, God may turn and relent and withdraw His burning anger so that we will not perish."

"I think that is enough." Isaiah told the time-travelers.

"So what happened?" Rose asked. "Did it work?"

"Yes." Isaiah answered. "For a time anyway, the people you have seen today will all turn back to God who will forgive them, as He always does. Now then, it is time to move on to the next leg of our journey."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Blasted computer was bugging out again and it messed up the story. Don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	6. Genesis 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

Two men followed a third into the heart of the city of Sodom to the latter's home. They were unaware of the three people that followed them that warm evening. Isaiah led Rose and the Doctor as they followed the trio of men.

"So that guy is the cousin of Jacob?" Rose asked, trying to get her facts straight.

"Not Jacob, but Jacob's father - Isaac." Isaiah told her.

"And you said his name was Lot?" the Doctor asked.

"That is correct." Isaiah answered. "Those two men following him are angels of God."

"They look like normal men." Rose said.

"So do Time Lords." the Doctor countered.

"We are here for your next lesson: The Wrath of God." Isaiah said as he stopped a few yards from the house that Lot led the two men into.

"Why are we stopping here?" Rose asked.

"We mustn't enter the house." Isaiah told them. "Only those two angels are meant to be in the building. I cannot enter it."

"But I thought you said that we don't have a physical presence here." the Doctor interjected.

"Indeed we do not." Isaiah confirmed. "However, the angels are aware that we are here, even now. I am not of this time; therefore I cannot interfere in the occurrence of this event."

"So, now what?" Rose questioned.

"We wait as events take place." Isaiah answered.

"Why don't we just travel through time to the next part?"

"We could, however, I would imagine that you both are hungry."

After Isaiah said this, Rose realized just how hungry she actually was. She figured that the excitement caused her to pay it no attention. So she was glad when Isaiah produced a small bag from his robe. It contained some bread and a few small fish, which Rose was surprised to find warm. As her and the Doctor ate, they noticed that Isaiah wasn't eating. As if reading their minds, he explained.

"I do not require sustenance." he told them.

After they had finished, Isaiah produced a flask of water, which Rose and the Doctor shared to wash down the food.

"Thank you." they told Isaiah.

"Of course." he responded. After a few more minutes of waiting, he spoke again. "Now we must go, for it is time."

They stood and Rose and the Doctor followed Isaiah as he led them to Lot's house. When they got there, they found dozens of men of all ages surrounding the house, trying to break in.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked.

"They are after the angels." Isaiah answered. "They wish to commit vile, immoral acts of sin with the two."

Rose then watched, horrified, as the men tried to force Lot - who had come to convince them to leave – out of the way. Then, the two angels reached out and pulled Lot back into the house. Suddenly, the group of men seemed to erupt in confusion, staggering and falling about.

"What just happened?" Rose questioned.

"They're blind." the Doctor answered, as he watched the men and recognized the source of their affliction. "But how?"

"The angels struck them with blindness in order to confuse them." Isaiah explained. Then they moved forward in time, to the morning.

As they continued to watch, a back door of the house opened. The angels came out with Lot and three women behind them. There was one older woman and two young ones. Rose guessed that they were Lot's family. They followed the six people outside of the city. The angels told Lot and his family to flee and not look back. They had told Lot to flee to the mountains.

"Now behold, your servant has found favor in your sight, and you have magnified your loving kindness, which you have shown me by saving my life; but I cannot escape to the mountains, for the disaster will overtake me and I will die." Lot pleaded. "Now behold, this town is near enough to flee to, and it is small. Please, let me escape there that my life may be saved"

The angel responded, "Behold, I grant you this request also, not to overthrow the town of which you have spoken. Hurry, escape there, for I cannot do anything until you arrive there."

The three time-travelers followed Lot away from Sodom and into the hills towards Zoar. Suddenly, they heard sounds of destruction. Rose and the Doctor whipped around to see what was causing the noise. They were shocked to see fire raining down on Sodom from the sky. Great fireballs destroyed buildings and crops alike. They could also hear the sounds of the dying as the city was purged from the Earth. Isaiah touched them on their shoulders, snapping them back to the present as they continued to follow Lot and his family. Then, ahead of them, they saw Lot's wife turn around. As soon as she faced the city, she turned into a pillar of salt. Rose's hand flew to her mouth as she was struck by the horror of the woman's fate.

"What happened to her?" the Doctor demanded.

"She turned back. She did not want to leave the city, sinful as it was." Isaiah explained. "She did not want to follow God's instructions, so she was turned into a pillar of salt, so that she could never leave."

"That's horrible!" Rose said as she found her voice.

"Horrible but necessary." Isaiah said. "She paid the price for her disobedience."

The rest of the journey progressed in silence. After a while of walking, they reached a cave, which Lot and his daughters entered.

"Our journey with Lot ends here." Isaiah said. "Now I hope you understand what would have happened to those people if Jonah had been sent to Ninevah."

"But you said that they only lived right for a few generations." Rose mentioned. "What happened then?"

"The city was destroyed." Isaiah told her. "Just like Sodom and her sister city of Gomorrah."

"Wiped from the Earth, never to be rebuilt." the Doctor said quietly.

"That is correct." Isaiah confirmed. "They were never reconstructed. But now is not the time for sentiment. We must travel to our next destination. This time we shall visit another of the Prophets. This one is perhaps the greatest Prophet of us all."

**A/N: There you go. Sorry this took so long in coming out. I was having a writing lapse. The next chapter won't take so long in coming. Let me know what you think!**


	7. 1 Kings 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

**(Sorry I lied about this chapter not taking so long. Stuff happens.)**

At their next destination, Rose and the Doctor found themselves and Isaiah in a large crowd on top of a hill.

"Where are we now?" Rose asked.

"Mount Carmel in the northern region of the country of Israel." Isaiah told them.

"And what is the next part of our lesson?" the Doctor asked.

"The Power of God." was Isaiah's answer.

"How are we going to learn about it?" Rose questioned.

"Listen, for you are about to receive the answer to that very question." Isaiah told her.

Sure enough, after Isaiah said this, they could all hear a man begin a speech.

"How long will you hesitate between two opinions? If the Lord is God, follow Him; but if Baal, follow him." the man said.

"Who is that?" Rose asked, since no one answered the speaker's question.

"That is Elijah," Isaiah answered, "one of the most famous prophets of all time."

Elijah continued, "I alone am left a prophet of the Lord, but Baal's prophets are 450 men. Now let them give us two oxen; and let them choose one ox for themselves and cut it up, and place it on the wood, but put no fire under it; and I will prepare the other ox and lay it on the wood, and I will not put a fire under it. Then you call on the name of your god, and I will call on the name of the Lord, and the God who answers by fire, He is God."

This started a murmuring among the entire crowd, but the general consensus was in agreement. Then Elijah turned and addressed a large cluster of men wearing very ornate robes. Rose assumed these men were the "prophets of Baal".

"Choose one ox for yourselves and prepare it first for you are many, and call on the name of your god, but put no fire under it." Elijah said to them.

Then, the group of prophets prepared their bull and began calling on the name of Baal to answer their cries and send fire to consume the sacrifice. Rose and the Doctor watched, somewhat fascinated, as the prophets spent the entire morning trying to call to Baal, using loud chants and bizarre dances. Around noon, Elijah began mocking the so far unsuccessful prophets.

"Call out with a loud voice, for he is a god; either he is occupied or gone aside, or is on a journey, or perhaps he is asleep and needs to be awakened." Elijah said to them.

After this, the prophets continued their loud chanting, even cutting themselves with swords and other weapons.

"That's horrible!" Rose whispered to the other two.

"They're desperate." the Doctor told her. "From the looks of it, their entire belief is on the line and their so-called god is letting them down."

"Very good, Doctor." Isaiah said.

"I try." the Doctor responded.

"But cutting themselves?" Rose persisted.

"They believe it is a sacrifice that pleases Baal." Isaiah told her.

The desperate cries and rituals continued until the early evening, before the prophets finally gave up, because no one was paying attention anymore. Then, Elijah called the crowd back together. As they watched, Elijah took twelve stones and began to construct an altar.

"Those twelve stones represent the twelve tribes of the sons of Israel, who you know better as Jacob." Isaiah told the two.

"The same Jacob we saw earlier?" Rose inquired.

"Yes." Isaiah confirmed.

Elijah finished the altar, and then arranged the wood. He also cut the ox into pieces and placed the pieces onto the altar. He dug a trench around the altar. Then he called for a few people in the crowd to come forward.

"Fill four pitchers with water and pour it on the burnt offering and on the wood." he told them.

After they did this, Elijah had them repeat the process twice more. When they had finished, the altar, wood, and ox were all soaked and the trench was full of water.

"And now comes the power of God." Isaiah told Rose and the Doctor.

Elijah knelt before the altar and prayed aloud for all to hear.

"O Lord, the God of Abraham, Isaac and Israel, today let it be known that You are God in Israel and that I am Your servant and I have done all these things at Your word. Answer me, O Lord, answer me, that this people may know that You, O Lord, are God, and that You have turned their heart back again."

As soon as he finished, the sky lit up as fireballs fell from the heavens onto the altar. The entire set up was consumed by the blaze, and after it disappeared, they saw that the trench was empty too.

"The Lord, He is God; the Lord, He is God." the crowd chanted as they fell to the ground and worshipped God.

"Seize the prophets of Baal; do not let one of them escape." Elijah told the crowd.

The crowd stood and swarmed the prophets of Baal and dragged them down to a brook.

"We do not need to be here for the next part." Isaiah told his two companions.

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "What happens?"

"Elijah leads the crowd in slaughtering the prophets of Baal." Isaiah told them, causing Rose's hand to fly to her mouth. "It is a horrible, but necessary event, for the prophets brought the Lord's wrath upon themselves."

"I think we should leave now." the Doctor suggested after seeing the sick look Rose had on her face.

"Not yet." Isaiah told him. "Before we continue, I need to tell you both something. Our journey together is almost at an end, however the last three lessons are quite possibly the most important lessons you will ever learn. Unfortunately, the next lesson will not be easy to see."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked as her stomach finally calmed down.

"Our next lesson involves the suffering and death of the most important man to ever walk this planet. Are you both sure that you are ready for this?" Isaiah inquired.

"We've come this far, and if these next three lessons are the most important, then we're not stopping now." Rose said.

"And you Doctor?"

"I'll be fine." the last Time Lord responded.

"Very well." Isaiah said. "Then let us be off."

**A/N: There you have it: chapter 7. Sorry these chapters are so short, but these lessons aren't too lengthy. I'll bet you all know what's coming next in the first of the last 3 chapters! Let me know what you think of this chapter and of the story so far!**


	8. The Crucifixion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

After the flash of light landed them in their destination, Rose immediately wished it hadn't. The four were standing along a road leading up the slope of a hill. The sky was overcast, but the street was still lined with people. What made Rose wish to be elsewhere were the events that were taking place.

She didn't know why, but she just felt very miserable all of a sudden. A glance at the Doctor showed her that he was affected too. But what was _really_ surprising was that even Isaiah was affected.

"I am very sorry for the state of things here," Isaiah told them somberly, "but this is the force of the reality of what is to happen shortly."

"It doesn't seem to be affecting most of these people." the Doctor observed.

"Because they do not understand the grave magnitude of what they have done and what they are about to do." Isaiah explained.

"Why?" Rose asked. "What's going to happen?"

"You must watch and see, Rose Tyler; for this is the first of the three most important events that you will ever witness." Isaiah told her.

Isaiah led the two through the crowd until they found themselves at the bottom of the hill, behind whatever the people were there for.

"They cannot see us, so it is easier for us to travel in the street rather than through the crowd." Isaiah explained.

"What are we following?" the Doctor asked as the three began moving up the street.

"Three men have been sentenced to death by the Sanhedrin." Isaiah told them. "We are here for the one among them that is innocent."

The group they were following slowed down for some reason, allowing the time-travelers to catch up. When they did, Rose and the Doctor got to see what was holding everything up. Three men were surrounded by guards. Each one carried a large wooden cross on his back. The hold-up was that one of them was struggling to carry His burden. As He dropped the cross, unable to hold it any longer, Rose gasped upon seeing the source of the man's weakness.

The man's entire back was lacerated and bloody; the Doctor recognized it as the work of a whip. In addition to the injuries on His back, the man was also bleeding from something wrapped around His head. Rose looked closer and saw, to her disgust, that someone had placed a crown of thorns on the man's head. Finally, she and the Doctor also observed multiple, fearsome bruises all over the man's body. All in all, the man was a mess.

One of the guards noticed that the man had dropped the cross. He turned and scanned the crowd, before beckoning a man to join them. The man hurried over and was ordered to pick up and carry the cross for the prisoner.

"That's horrible!" Rose managed. "How can they be so cruel?"

"This is how things used to be done, Rose." the Doctor told her. "Criminals were not tolerated."

Just then, Rose and the Doctor took notice of a small cluster of women who were weeping loudly. Upon hearing this, the man who could not carry His cross turned and addressed them.

"Daughters of Jerusalem," He began, "stop weeping for Me, but weep for yourselves and for your children. For behold, the days are coming when they will say, 'Blessed are the barren, and the wombs that never bore, and the breasts that never nursed'. Then they will begin to say to the mountains, 'Fall on us,' and to the hills, 'Cover us.' For if they do these things when the tree is green, what will happen when it is dry?"

After he finished, he turned back and the group continued up the road, followed by the time-travelers, and then a very large crowd.

* * *

Upon arrival at the top of the hill, things began to take a turn for the worst. The three convicted men placed their crosses on the ground and were then forced down onto them. Rose watched, mortified as the guards pounded nails into the wrists of the three men. The screams of agony were almost unbearable. Once the nails were in, the men's feet were twisted sideways and then held together, one ankle on top of the other. Once this was done, a large spike was driven though the men's ankles and into the wood of the cross. Then, the crosses were hoisted to standing position with the men hanging helplessly from the structures.

As the guards secured the three crosses, the man in the middle began to speak. He was the one who gave the speech to the women earlier.

"Father, forgive them; for they do not know what they are doing" He said.

"Who is that?" Rose asked Isaiah. "Who is He talking to?"

"That is the most important man to ever walk this planet or any other planet for that matter." Isaiah told her. "He is the Son of God, the Lord Jesus Christ."

Rose's hand flew to her mouth and even the Doctor was struck by the memory of the young baby that they had met at the start of their journey with Isaiah. Tears began streaming down Rose's face as the full reality of the lesson hit her. She was seeing the death of an innocent man who was so much more. This was the ultimate proof for her of God's existence. Even the Doctor was fighting back tears of his own. Isaiah however, did not try to hold back his own weeping.

* * *

The next three hours were spent watching the crowds of people sneering at the three men. The guards had taken to casting lots for Jesus' robes. A group of men, whose clothes indicated that they held positions of importance, mocked Jesus as well.

"He saved others; let Him save Himself if this is the Christ of God, His Chosen One." one of them said.

Jesus turned His head and saw a small group of men and women sobbing.

"Woman, behold, your son!" He addressed one of the women. Then He directed His gaze at one of the men and said. "Behold, your mother!"

A guard went up to Jesus and offered him some sour wine. When Jesus refused, the man stepped back and mocked him again.

"If You are the King of the Jews, save Yourself!" he said to Jesus.

Even one of the two men crucified with Jesus harassed Him, saying "Are You not the Christ? Save Yourself and us!"

But the other answered, and rebuking him said, "Do you not even fear God, since you are under the same sentence of condemnation? And we indeed are suffering justly, for we are receiving what we deserve for our deeds; but this man has done nothing wrong."

Then he turned his head towards Jesus and continued.

"Jesus, remember me when You come in Your kingdom!"

Jesus answered him, saying, "Truly I say to you, today you shall be with Me in Paradise."

A short while after this, the whole area was suddenly enveloped in darkness as something obstructed the sun. Rose found that she could barely see and consented to follow the other two in sitting down and waiting it out. While she waited, Rose thought about all that she had learned and about how much her life was going to change.

"_It's hard to believe that this is all real_." she thought to herself. "_I've never paid any attention to religion; never saw the 'true meaning of Christmas'. Now I even know why there's a Christ in Christmas. It's strange, but I feel a whole lot more secure in my life. I suppose that's the comfort of knowing that someone's going to take care of me. And that someone isn't the Doctor. Besides, even he needs someone other than me to care about him._"

* * *

Three hours after the darkness fell, Isaiah motioned for them to stand with him.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It is time." Isaiah responded.

"Time?" the Doctor question. "Time for what?"

Suddenly, they heard Jesus speak again.

"Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani?" he cried.

"What did he just say?" Rose asked.

"My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?" the Doctor answered.

"God is too righteous to look upon the full force of the sins that Jesus is dying for." Isaiah explained.

"Behold, he is calling for Elijah." one of the bystanders assumed.

One of the centurions ran down the hill, past the three of them, and a few moments later, he returned with a sponge on a pole. The sponge was dripping and Rose could smell vinegar as the man carried the sponge past her. He lifted the sponge up to Jesus, who drank some of it. Then He spoke one last time.

"Father, into your hands I commit my spirit!" He cried. As soon as He said this, His eyes shut and His head went limp. Jesus Christ was dead.

Suddenly, there was an enormous earthquake. Rose latched onto the Doctor for support as people began falling everywhere. Then, just as it started, the earthquake ceased. A few moments later, a man ran up to the officials.

"The curtain in the temple, it has been torn in twain!" he told them.

One of the centurions, after hearing this and seeing the earthquake spoke.

"Certainly this man was innocent."

As she saw Jesus' body hanging from the cross, Rose began crying again and this time, the Doctor was unable to hold his back.

"Come, we may take our leave now." Isaiah told them as he led them down the hill. As they walked, the Doctor, who had ceased his tears, placed his arm around Rose's shoulder and held her close as she still sobbed.

"Are you both ready?" Isaiah asked them when they reached the spot they first arrived at.

"Yes," the Doctor answered, "I think we're done here."

Rose could only nod numbly.

"Rose," Isaiah said to her gently, "you need not shed tears anymore. What is done is done. But this story is not over yet. And our next stop shall surely raise your spirits."

**A/N: Whew. This was one of the most emotional scenes I've ever written. I hope this is a good presentation of this particular event. Did anyone catch the little bit of foreshadowing in that last line from Isaiah? Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	9. The Resurrection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

Isaiah's "time teleport", as Rose decided to call it, made the first error of the entire journey. It landed them in the middle of a powerful earthquake. Once again, the Doctor had to catch Rose before she hit the ground. Fortunately, this earthquake was as short as the last one.

"Forgive me for that." Isaiah told them. "But I wanted to be sure we didn't miss anything."

"Where are we now?" Rose asked, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"About three days into the future from where we just were." the Doctor answered.

"Before we continue, I must tell you to prepare yourselves, for this will be even more important than the last event." Isaiah told them. "Follow me."

As Rose looked at their surroundings, she found that it was early in the morning in a small valley. She could smell the fresh fragrances of spring as she and the Doctor followed the Prophet down a dirt path. Ahead of them, she could see two women carrying bottles and baskets.

"Who will roll away the stone for us from the entrance of the tomb?" one woman asked the other.

The time-travelers followed the two women through the valley to a cave. A large boulder lay next to the cave's opening. Two guards were collapsed on the ground, unconscious. But the most noticeable thing was the man sitting on top of the rock. His robes were pure white, whiter than anything they had ever seen.

"Do not be afraid; for I know that you are looking for Jesus who has been crucified." the man said to them. "He is not here, for He has risen, just as He said. Come, see the place where He was lying. Go quickly and tell His disciples that He has risen from the dead; and behold, He is going ahead of you into Galilee, there you will see Him; behold, I have told you."

After he said those words, one of the women went into the tomb. She came back out quickly and ran past the other woman, up the road and past Isaiah, Rose, and the Doctor. The second woman also looked into the tomb before running after the first.

"I trust your journey goes well?" the man said to Isaiah after jumping down from the stone and walking over to them.

"Yes." Isaiah answered. "In fact, our journey is near to its end."

"That is good to hear." the man responded before turning to Rose and the Doctor. "Learn well, Rose Tyler; learn well, Time Lord."

Before either of them could say anything, the man vanished from sight. Rose realized that this man was an angel. In fact, the Doctor recognized his face from Jacob's dream. Shortly thereafter, they became aware of a woman and two men running up the path towards the tomb. The woman from before who went into the tomb first. The faster of the two men reached the tomb and looked in, but that was it. Then the second man ran up and practically dove into the tomb. A few seconds later, the other man went into the tomb.

"What's in there?" Rose asked.

"It is not what is in the tomb that excites these men so much, but what is not." Isaiah told her.

After he said those words, the two men exited the tomb and left. As they passed, Rose recognized one of them.

"He was there when they crucified Jesus." she observed.

"Correct." Isaiah confirmed. "He is one of Jesus' twelve Apostles. His name is John, the other was Peter, and this woman is Mary Magdelene. Come, we may enter the tomb now."

Isaiah led them down the remainder of the path and they found Mary weeping as she went into the tomb. Rose saw a stone platform and assumed that it was where the body would be laid, whoever's body it was. But, the platform was empty, save for several strips of what appeared to be linen. Then two men appeared in the tomb. They were dressed identically to the angel that was there earlier. One sat at each end of the platform.

"Woman," one of the angels said to Mary, "why are you weeping?"

"Because they have taken away my Lord," she answered, "and I do not know where they have laid him."

Mary turned around and froze as she stared in their direction. Rose thought that Mary had somehow seen them, but then she realized that Isaiah had turned around to look behind them. Rose and the Doctor turned and saw that they were joined by another man. Rose's hand flew to her mouth as she realized who it was.

"Woman, why are you weeping?" the man asked her. "Whom are you seeking?"

"Sir, if you have carried Him away, tell me where you have laid Him, and I will take Him away."

"_She doesn't know who He is_." Rose realized.

"Mary!" He said to her with a smile.

They could see the realization hit Mary.

"Rabboni!" she exclaimed as she ran over and embraced Jesus.

"What did she say?" Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"She called Him 'Teacher' in Hebrew." the Doctor answered.

Jesus said to Mary, "Stop clinging to Me, for I have not yet ascended to the Father; but go to My brethren and say to them, 'I ascend to My Father and your Father, and My God and your God.'"

"Yes, teacher." Mary said as she let go of Jesus and ran out of the tomb.

Still smiling, Jesus turned to the three time-travelers.

"Hello Rose, hello Doctor." He greeted as He walked over to them. "Are you enjoying your journey?"

"Yes, sir." the Doctor answered. "It's been quite the learning experience."

"And what about you, Rose?" Jesus asked.

"This has been the most fantastic adventure of my whole life!" she told Him.

"Glad to hear it." Jesus told her. "Now then, I believe we have somewhere to be."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, my story must continue, as must your journey." Jesus told her.

After He said this, Jesus faded away.

"What?" Rose asked in wonder. "Where did He go?"

"The same place that we ourselves are now going." Isaiah told her. "The road to Emmaus."

* * *

A short jump later, Rose and the Doctor found themselves on a wide dirt road. Walking just ahead of them were two men. Rose followed Isaiah and the Doctor as the prophet led them at a brisk pace to catch up to the two men. Rose saw that another path joined the one they were on in a few yards. As they passed it, another man joined their group. Rose and the Doctor immediately recognized Jesus, but the two men did not.

"Are you on your way to Emmaus?" Jesus asked them.

"Yes, sir." one said to Him. "You are welcome to join us."

As the group walked, the two men in front with Jesus trailing behind, the men began talking about the crucifixion. A few minutes into their discussion, Jesus interrupted them.

"What are these words that you are exchanging with one another as you are walking?"

The two men stopped and the rest of the group stopped as well.

One of the men answered and said to Him, "Are You the only one visiting Jerusalem and unaware of the things which have happened here in these days?"

And He said to them, "What things?"

"The things about Jesus the Nazarene," the second man answered, "who was a prophet mighty in deed and word in the sight of God and all the people, and how the chief priests and our rulers delivered Him to the sentence of death, and crucified Him."

Then the first man continued. "But we were hoping that it was He who was going to redeem Israel. Indeed, besides all this, it is the third day since these things happened. But also some women among us amazed us. When they were at the tomb early in the morning, and did not find His body, they came, saying that they had also seen a vision of angels who said that He was alive. Some of those who were with us went to the tomb and found it just exactly as the women also had said; but Him they did not see."

"O foolish men and slow of heart to believe in all that the prophets have spoken!" Jesus rebuked them. "Was it not necessary for the Christ to suffer these things and to enter into His glory?"

Then beginning with Moses and with all the prophets, He explained to them the things concerning Himself in all the Scriptures. Rose and the Doctor listened in rapt attention as Jesus spoke about all the prophecies concerning Him.

A little while later, they approached a village, and Jesus said goodbye and began to walk away. But the men stopped Him and asked Him to stay.

"Stay with us, for it is getting toward evening, and the day is now nearly over." one said to Him.

"Very well." Jesus told them. "Lead the way."

Everyone entered the home of the two men and sat down around a table. One of the men set a uncut loaf of bread down on the table. Jesus took the bread and blessed it, and breaking it, He began giving it to them. He even gave a piece to Rose, the Doctor, and Isaiah. Rose noticed that the two men hadn't seen it and there was the same amount of bread as if Jessu hadn't given them any. Realization dawned on the two men as they recognized Jesus who then vanished from the building.

Rose listened while eating as one of the men said to the other, "Were not our hearts burning within us while He was speaking to us on the road, while He was explaining the Scriptures to us?"

Everyone finished eating about the same time and they all got up from the table. The two men put their cloaks back on and left after grabbing their staffs.

"Shall we continue?" Isaiah asked his two students.

"Of course." the Doctor agreed.

"Oh, by the way," Isaiah said to them, "for future reference, the man with the blue cloak is Cleopas. He'll be doing most of the speaking that you will soon hear."

* * *

After another jump, Rose found that they were in a different house. Cleopas and the other man were there, as were another eleven. She recognized some of the eleven and realized that they were Jesus' Apostles.

"The Lord has really risen and has appeared to Simon." Cleopas told them.

They began to relate their experiences on the road and how Jesus was recognized by them in the breaking of the bread. While they were telling these things, Jesus Himself appeared in their midst and said to them, "Peace be to you."

"I wish I could teleport like that." the Doctor whispered to Rose.

The men were startled and frightened like they had seen a ghost. Then Rose realized that they thought Jesus _was_ a ghost.

Jesus said to them, "Why are you troubled, and why do doubts arise in your hearts? See My hands and My feet, that it is I Myself; touch Me and see, for a spirit does not have flesh and bones as you see that I have."

And when He had said this, He showed them His hands and His feet. Rose was slightly disgusted at seeing the holes where the nails went when He was crucified.

Jesus said to them, "Have you anything here to eat?"

One of the Apostles gave Him a piece of a broiled fish. Jesus took it and ate it before them, and then He continued, "These are My words which I spoke to you while I was still with you, that all things which are written about Me in the Law of Moses and the Prophets and the Psalms must be fulfilled."

"That will be something for you both to learn after our journey." Isaiah whispered to Rose and the Doctor.

Then Jesus said to them, "Thus it is written, that the Christ would suffer and rise again from the dead the third day, and that repentance for forgiveness of sins would be proclaimed in His name to all the nations, beginning from Jerusalem. You are witnesses of these things. And behold, I am sending forth the promise of My Father upon you; but you are to stay in the city until you are clothed with power from on high."

After Jesus finished speaking, Isaiah led Rose and the Doctor out of the house.

"One more event and then our journey will be over." he said to them. "This will be very important, because it is how you both must now try to live your lives."

"All of them." he said as he looked the Doctor in the eye.

**A/N: Happy Easter!!! Sorry I couldn't get this out earlier today, but I was really busy. There was a lot of Bible dialogue in this one. One more chapter to go for this story. Let me know what you guys think. The more reviews I get, the faster the last chapter will come out.**


	10. Pentecost and Beyond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Bible**

For their final destination, Isaiah deposited them in a house crowded with a dozen men. Rose looked around and recognized eleven of the people as the Disciples of Jesus. She did not recognize the twelfth man with them; Isaiah explained that he was Matthias, the replacement of the traitor Judas Iscariot. Suddenly, the whole building was filled with noise that sounded like a tornado.

"What's going on?" Rose shouted over the roar.

"Jesus is sending the Great Comforter as a gift to His Disciples!" Isaiah shouted back.

As the three watched, small tongues of flame appeared from the ceiling and fell, coming to rest on the shoulders of the Disciples as the sounds of wind disappeared. Each of the Disciple's faces brightened and the immediately rose and filed out of the house, bursting with excitement about something.

"They have been filled with the Holy Spirit." Isaiah explained. "Come, I think you will find this most fascinating and insightful."

Isaiah led the two out of the house and into what appeared to be a city square. They looked around the square and found that the Disciples had split up and were preaching to the various people that were in the square. However, the astonishing thing was that they were speaking in several different languages.

"Why, are not all these who are speaking Galileans?" one member of the crowd observed in amazement. "And how is it that we each hear them in our own language to which we were born? Parthians and Medes and Elamites, and residents of Mesopotamia, Judea and Cappadocia, Pontus and Asia, Phrygia and Pamphylia, Egypt and the districts of Libya around Cyrene, and visitors from Rome, both Jews and proselytes, Cretans and Arabs - we hear them in our own tongues speaking of the mighty deeds of God."

Rose and the Doctor discovered that many people were asking questions similar to the one they both had.

"What does this mean?" The Doctor asked of Isaiah.

"The Holy Spirit is blessing them with the ability to spread God's Word amongst the people of all nations." Isaiah explained. "Just as Jesus Himself commanded."

Rose noticed that not all the people were fascinated or interested in the Disciples' teachings. Some of them even commented that the Disciples were drunk.

"_That's just silly_." Rose thought to herself when she heard that assumption. "_Who becomes multilingual when they're drunk? I mean, I know that drunks have their own language, if you can call it that, but these are actual languages. And they're being spoken fluently_!"

Apparently Peter heard these accusations, because he called the other eleven disciples back to him and together, they climbed the steps of what appeared to be a temple and stood in front of the door. Then Peter moved to the top of the stairs and began to address the crowd.

"Men of Judea and all you who live in Jerusalem, let this be known to you and give heed to my words." he began. "For these men are not drunk, as you suppose, for it is only the third hour of the day; but this is what was spoken of through the prophet Joel:  
"And it shall be in the last days,' God says, 'That I will pour forth of my Spirit on all mankind; and your sons and your daughters shall prophesy; and your young men shall see visions; and your old men shall dream dreams; even on my bondslaves, both men and women, I will in those days pour forth of my Spirit and they shall prophesy."

Rose and the Doctor listened in rapt attention to Peter's speech that gripped the attention of everyone in the square.

"And I will grant wonders in the sky above," Peter continued, "and signs on the earth below, blood, and fire, and vapor of smoke. The sun will be turned into darkness and the moon into blood, before the great and glorious day of the Lord shall come. And it shall be that everyone who calls on the name of the Lord will be saved."

By now, Peter had the entire crowd hanging on his every word.

"Men of Israel, listen to these words: Jesus the Nazarene, a man attested to you by God with miracles and wonders and signs which God performed through Him in your midst, just as you yourselves know - this Man, delivered over by the predetermined plan and foreknowledge of God, you nailed to a cross by the hands of godless men and put Him to death. But God raised Him up again, putting an end to the agony of death, since it was impossible for Him to be held in its power. For David says of Him,

'I saw the Lord always in my presence; for He is at my right hand, so that I will not be shaken. Therefore my heart was glad and my tongue exulted; moreover my flesh also will live in hope; because you will not abandon my soul to Hades, nor allow your Holy One to undergo decay. You have made known to me the ways of life; you will make me full of gladness with your presence.'

"Brethren, I may confidently say to you regarding the patriarch David that he both died and was buried, and his tomb is with us to this day. And so, because he was a prophet and knew that God had sworn to Him with an oath to seat one of his descendants on his throne, he looked ahead and spoke of the resurrection of the Christ, that he was neither abandoned to Hades, nor did His flesh suffer decay. This Jesus God raised up again, to which we are all witnesses. Therefore having been exalted to the right hand of God, and having received from the Father the promise of the Holy Spirit, He has poured forth this which you both see and hear. For it was not David who ascended into heaven, but he himself says:

'The Lord said to my Lord, 'sit at my right hand', until I make your enemies a footstool for your feet'

"Therefore let all the house of Israel know for certain that God has made Him both Lord and Christ-this Jesus whom you crucified."

Rose was able to tell that the people were very nervous and visibly upset after hearing Peter's speech. This was confirmed when someone asked Peter what they were supposed to do.

Peter answered, "Repent, and each of you be baptized in the name of Jesus Christ for the forgiveness of your sins; and you will receive the gift of the Holy Spirit. For the promise is for you and your children and for all who are far off, as many as the Lord our God will call to Himself."

"And that is the end of our journey." Isaiah told the two as he led them from the square down a street.

"That's it?" Rose questioned. "But that can't be it! I have so many more questions!"

"Worry not, Rose Tyler." Isaiah reassured her. "You will be able to discover the answers to your questions soon enough if you are truly willing to find them."

The angelic prophet continued to lead them down the street before turning off into an alley and stopping at what appeared to be a large storage shed.

"Ah yes," Isaiah said to them as he gazed at the structure, "this is yet another example of the wondrous fact that the most humble of things can hold the most amazing secrets."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor inquired.

"See for yourself, Doctor." Isaiah responded.

The Doctor simply shrugged before stepping forward and pushing open the door to the storage shed.

"Ah, there she is!" the Doctor exclaimed before stepping inside.

"She?" Rose questioned. "Who's she?"

Rose followed the Doctor into the building and was surprised to find the Time Lord walking around the outside of the TARDIS.

"I feel bad." the Doctor commented. "She's missed quite the adventure."

"You will find a few gifts from me inside, Doctor, as mementoes of your learning experience." Isaiah told him.

"So I guess this is good bye?" Rose asked, disappointed in having to part ways with the prophet.

"Indeed it is, young Rose." Isaiah confirmed. "But do not worry; we shall meet again soon enough. However, I find myself hoping that our reunion will not be for quite some time."

"Thank you for everything." Rose said as she stepped forward and embraced Isaiah. "You've taught us so much in such a short time. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Tyler." Isaiah told her as she let go. "I quite enjoyed leading you on your journey. Always remember that God is watching out for you and loves you no matter where or _when_ you are. He is always there."

Then the Doctor stepped forward as Rose backed up a little bit. He gave the prophet his own hug and gratitude before stepping back himself.

"Before you go, I have two questions, if I may?" the Doctor said.

"Speak Doctor, and I will answer if God allows it." the Prophet replied.

"First off, how come I've never been able to travel to any of those places before?"

"Ah yes," Isaiah said with a smile, "I was awaiting that question. These events are, as Time Lords say, time-locked. This was done to prevent some of the more, shall we say corrupt, beings of the universe from defiling such sacred points in history. You were allowed entry when the time was right for you to do so."

"Well, that makes sense." the Doctor admitted. "Okay. Now my other question is: have my past incarnations passed into Heaven as separate beings, or are they still part of me?"

"That, my dear friend, is a question that I cannot answer, I'm afraid." Isaiah responded. "However, I can say this: you will find out soon, one way or the other."

This surprised the Doctor; Rose could tell. However, he didn't say anything about and Rose figured that he decided not to worry about it right now.

"Well then, it is time for us to part ways." Isaiah said. "Take care of yourselves and spread the Word of God to all that you can. Farewell."

This time, there was now flash of light or anything fancy. Isaiah just smiled at them before he simply faded away.

"Well, that was quite the adventure, wasn't it Rose?" the Doctor said as he fished the TARDIS key out of his pocket and opened the door of the Time Machine.

"That was more than an adventure." Rose told him. "That was indescribable."

"Shall we see what these gifts are?" he asked as he led her into the box. As they walked up to the console, they could see several items resting upon it. Two were books with their names on them. They were identified as Bibles.

"Mine's even written in Gallifreyan!" the Doctor had exclaimed.

In addition to the Bibles, there was a pair of small wooden crosses and a pair of wooden plaques with something written on them. Rose picked up hers and read it. It was something that summed up their entire journey and gave her even more hope for the future:

_**For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life.**_

_**John 3:16**_

* * *

**A/N: To appropriately quote John 19:30: "It is finished!" **_**Passages in Time**_** is now complete. Well, there's still the epilogue after this Author's Note, but that will have to wait for a moment. I just want to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you for reading and loving this story and showing me your support through the Reviews, Story Alerts, Author Alerts, and Favorites. This is my first completed fanfic and let me say that it was a wonderful experience. I'm glad you all enjoyed this ride as much as I did. And as a little "thank-you" I'm working to prepare some, for lack of a better term, posters for this fanfic. I'll most likely post a message in the form of "Chapter 11", since that's the easiest way to contact all of you. So once again, thank you and please be sure to let me know what you all think of the ending and the story over all. **

**Now, as for the epilogue, this may or may not be a set-up for a sequel and if it is, I may or may not be the one writing it. Only God knows the answer to that one and He hasn't said anything yet, so we'll wait and see. Interestingly enough, He already inspired me to change the ending from another scene with Rose and the Tenth Doctor, to what it is now. So without further ado, here's the epilogue:**

* * *

While the Doctor was tinkering with who-knows-what under the floor of the TARDIS, Amy decided to wander around the ship and see what all the Time Lord was hiding on-board. Rory was asleep somewhere on the main floor, the lazy bugger, so it was just her and the Time Machine for now.

After exploring the wardrobe room, swimming pool area, and, oddly enough, the cricket pitch and zeppelin hanger, Amy found herself in the TARDIS's massive library. She started to browse the shelves, seeing many human classics as well as a large number of alien texts. Suddenly, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

At the center of the library, there was a small table with an antique-looking lamp. On the table's surface were two identical books. Identical, except for the names etched into the leather covers. One was unsurprisingly labeled as the Doctor's, while the other was labeled as belonging to a 'Rose Tyler', whoever that was. Amy walked over to the table and picked up the Doctor's copy and saw that it was a Bible. At least, that's what she assumed since she couldn't read the strange letters. However, Rose's was clearly labeled as a Bible, so Amy assumed the Doctor's was too.

After making her way back to the main control room, she walked down the steps just as the Doctor was pulling himself out from under the main console and standing up.

"I didn't know you were a religious person, Doctor." Amy commented as she held up his Bible.

"Ah yes, wonderful book that is." the Doctor responded. "Though it was quite the adventure that led to me getting that.

"Really?" she inquired. "What kind of adventure?"

"Funny you should ask, Miss Pond." the Doctor responded. "Funny you should ask."


End file.
